Will This Last
by MiRixiChan
Summary: Jenni and melanie use to be fans of TNA but what happens when they end up dating two superstars and become the Newest Knockout. Will this last? Collab story with TnaKnockoutTaylor. OCxJeff Hardy OCxMr.Anderson. Please R&R.


**Hey guys so I have a new story and I'm collabing with a good friend of mine named TNAKnockoutTaylor. I hope you enjoy it. Here we go ^.***

Thursday went how it normally did. Jenni and Melanie sat in front of the t.v cheering on their favorite wrestlers. They ignored any calls made by their parents or friends they were mainly focused on one thing and one thing only, TNA Impact Wrestling.

"Oh my god, Can you believe some of these knockouts I mean can you say trashy" Jenni said

"Please if I had a dollar for everytime these chicks screech when they get hit I'd be a very rich" Melanie said shaking her head in disguust.

"Well how would you like to see all of this live Ringside" The heard a voice from behind them question. They turned around to see their uncle standing in the doorway of their room holding up passes and tickets.

"Are you serious Uncle Rodger?" The girls shouted in Unison.

"Hello to you as well" He deeply chuckled. The girls ran over to greet their uncle and when they parted he held up the tickets again. "So You know how I work at the arena, Well TNA is booking the arena for next Thursday night and I just so happen to be the lucky one who got Ringside seats so would you girls like to go?" Rodger didn't have to say anything else because the girls grabbed the tickets and kissed their uncles cheek.

"Thanks Uncle Rodger" They said jumping up and down. The girls were excited and they couldn't wait.

Thursday Night at the Arena

The Night was going amazing. The girls were at ringside and they were cheering and every once in awhile Melanie being the girl she was she would shout "Nice Ass cheeks"

The next match was up and this was one the girls couldn't stand. "This match is apart of the TNA Tag team Knockouts division!" Shouted the announcer. Jenni and Melanie rolled their eyes and watched as Gail Kim and Madison Rayne Pranced down the ramp like they were all that. "And Now The team of TNT!" This caused the girls to cheer "Finally some REAL TALENT"

The remark was overheard by Gail Kim who immediately stopped the match to hop out the ring. "Uh Oh I wonder what gail is doing now" Commented Taz.

Gail Kim walked over to Jenni and Melanie and grinned before slapping jenni. Melanie automatically began to punched and hit Gail. Security tried to tear Madison rayne form jenni and Melanie from Gail. When security tore the girls apart they were about to drag Jenni and Melanie out of the arena when suddenly Stings Theme song started to boom around the Arena and he ran down the ramp shouting "STOP LET THEM GO,STOP,STOP BRING THEM INTO THE RING!"

Security dropped the girls into the ring and they were pissed .Sting circled them for a few minutes until he ended up in front of them. "Well Well Well we have two NonKnockouts vs two Knockouts That's something alright but guess what,We have to make it Knockouts vs Knockouts."

Jenni and Melanie looked at eachother confused. The crowd started to cheer and sting looked around grinning 'How about you two ladies join the Knockouts divison?"

Was he serious or was he joking? The girls couldn't tell but once again gail opened her mouth "What are you bitches scared?" she mocked. Mealnie and jenni jumped up again causing Gail and Madison to step back.

Jenni and Melanie looked at eachother before walking over to Sting and shaking his hand "Deal!" they shouted and the crowd went wild. "Congrats and welcome to TNA Impact" Sting said smiling "But one more thing" Jenni said turning to Gail Kim and Madison Rayne "Were coming for you two" and with that the fighting began again. Jenni tackled Gail and drop kicked her. Melanie grabbed Madison and began to set her up for an Irish whip which caused the crowd to shout 'WHOOO!" In honor of Rick Flair. Jenni and Madison hugged eachother and waited for Gail and Madison to get up and when they did the girl applied a Double Back Breaker laying them out.

When sting thought the girls had enough he had Tara and Tessmacher to pull Jenni and Melanie away and took them up the ramp. Even when they were not seen backstage they could be heard shouting "WE'RE NOT DONE WITH YOU GIRLS YET!"

When Tara calmed the girls down they introduced Themselves. "Hey I'm Tara and this is my friend Brooke and we make TNT." She said extending a hand. Jenni and Melanie shook their hands. The girls chatted for a bit "So are your parents proud of you guys that your now apart of the company?"

"Well the thing is, They don't know just yet." The girls said in unison looking at Tara and Brooke. Then they looked at eachother and smiled "We can handle that so don't worry."

"Actually That'll be my job." Said a husky voice. All four Knockouts turned around to see none other then Hulk Hogan with his hands in his pockets. "Hello ladies" he said. The girls played it cool by smiling and then shaking his hand. "Hey Mr. Hogan' they said.

"Please call me hulk;Welcome to TNA we accept you with open arms" He said sincerely

"Thank You' The girls smiled genuinely.

"Now lets go officially accept you girls to TNA" Hulk said holding up pens and paper

"Bye girls we'll see you later" Tara said. Jenni and Melanie were on their way

**Well What did you girls think. Was it interesting, How do you think the girls will tell their parents. Don't worry it'll get better so please R&R  
xoxoxo Makeeba**


End file.
